Taken
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim has his life suddenly ripped away from him when Calleigh and their daughter are taken away from him. He has a certain amount of time to find them and find out who took them from him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

----------S/C--------

Tim heard his bedroom door creak open but he chose to ignore it and pulled his wife closer against him. Calleigh opened one eye, then closed it, wincing at the brightness in her room.

"Too bright." Tim mumbled into Calleigh's back. "Bad day."

"It _is _a bad day!" a whiney voice came from the foot of the bed. Tim lifted his head slightly and looked at his daughter.

"Morning angel."

"Daddy it's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Tim asked.

"Can you turn the TV on?" Gracie replied. Tim nodded and leaned over Calleigh to grab the remote off her night stand.

"What am I turning on?"

"ESPN."

Calleigh groaned and Tim chuckled as he turned the sports' network on.

"What's the big deal?" Calleigh asked. A commercial was on so she was very confused. Gracie sighed and put her hands on her hips in a very Horatio-like way.

"Mommy, the curse was reversed."

"What curse?"

"Of Bambino." Gracie said a-matter-of-factly. Tim laughed loudly and walked into the adjoining bathroom of his and Calleigh's room.

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Boston beat New York last night." Tim called. "Not a good day for Yankees fans."

"Why?" Calleigh asked. "I'm not up on this baseball stuff."

Gracie sighed and sat herself down on her parents' bed.

"In 1918 the Red Sox traded Babe Ruth to the Yankees and they never went to the World Series again. Then last night they beat the Yankees in the ALCs and are now in the World Series. Since they never went they called it 'The Curse of Bambino' and now the curse has been reversed! Besides we haven't gotten to the World Series since 2000 and that was a dead giveaway because we were against the Mets." Gracie said, very annoyed. Tim walked out of the bathroom and went over to his closet. He went through a few shirts and emerged, tossing a Mickey Mantle jersey over his head. Calleigh looked at Gracie and saw she was in a little Derek Jeter shirt and had a Yankees baseball cap on backwards.

"You guys do realize they lost right?" she asked. Tim tossed Gracie over his shoulder and they walked out of the room. "Right?"

"We're in mourning!" they duo called back.

----------S/C--------

Calleigh walked down into her kitchen and smiled seeing Tim made breakfast, but it faded when she saw Gracie doodling on the Sports section of the newspaper.

"You do realize this is all your fault right?" she said, giving Tim a pointed stare.

"... I don't understand." he said slowly. "_I _made the Yankees lose?"

Calleigh grabbed the Sports section away from her daughter and held it up for Tim to examine.

"No. It's your fault that our daughter is drawing horns coming out of Curt Shilling's head." she said. Tim laughed quietly and turned back to his breakfast. "You made her a crazed fanatic. And stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yes it is. I love it Gracie. Gonna hang it up at CSI."

"No. Gracie, the Yankees are going to have to lose some times. You shouldn't take it out on the Red Sox. Go get ready for school."

"I don't want to go to school."

"Gracie, you are not staying home because the Yankees lost." Calleigh said.

"Daddy's staying home."

"Daddy is not staying home." Calleigh pulled Tim out of his chair and shoved him towards the stairs. "Go get dressed."

"But Calleigh..."

"I have to get to the lab. Get dressed and take Gracie to school."

"I can't go to school." Gracie said.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked, losing her patience with this stupid baseball controversy.

"I bet Tony $10 that the Yankees would win last night."

"Gracie you don't have $10. And gambling? Who told you that you could gamble?"

Tim quietly went upstairs to get ready for work.

----------S/C--------

"Your mom is gonna kill me." Tim groaned, quickly unbuckling Gracie from her booster seat. "You won't tell her you're late right?"

"Nuhuh." Gracie shook her head and Tim walked her into the office.

"Hi Gracie." Miss Christensen, the secretary, smiled.

"Hi." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry she's late." Tim said, signing the sign-in sheet.

"It's okay. You can take her down." Miss Christensen said. Tim nodded and led Gracie down the hallway to her classroom. He knelt down and Gracie hugged him.

"Be good. Don't start any trouble." he added. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye baby." Tim kissed her forehead and waited until he saw Gracie sit down at her table. He smiled and headed towards the parking lot.

----------S/C--------

Tim walked into Ballistics and wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"I'm annoyed but... she's a girl Tim. She should be worrying about Barbie and Ken not what Bernie Williams's stats are."

Tim chuckled and kissed Calleigh's shoulder.

"What do you got?"

"Finishing up yesterday's case. Oh! Horatio wanted to talk to you when you got in. He's up in his office."

"Best go see what the boss wants." Tim muttered. Calleigh flashed him a smile over her shoulder and he kissed her quickly. "See ya later."


End file.
